opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
DO POLLSTERS HAVE A HIDDEN AGENDA?
by Jaxhawk BECAUSE I SURE DO The truth never needs to be explained or apologized for.It stand alone as a sentinel for freedom of expression. The strangest thing is happening in the USA before our very eyes. The three most often quoted polls show that Democrat Obama is leading Republican McCain by from 3 to 8 points in the race for the Oval Office. Why is this strange? Because when you take a poll consisting of the issues that both candidates have taken a position during their campaigns, you find that Senator Obama is on the wrong side of most issues important to the voters. The following is a quote from the New Media Journal, today’s Internet issue. Policy? America is 80% dependent upon fossil fuels and Obama wants to increase taxes on all fossil fuels. 35.5% of Americans foolishly agree, but 60.9% DISAGREE! ? Obama opposes drilling for domestic fuel in ANWR and 36.3% foolishly agree, but 54.1% DISAGREE! ? Obama opposes increased off-shore energy production and 27% foolishly agree. But 73% of Americans DISAGREE! ? Obama wants to increase environmental regulations that will increase the already high cost of energy and 32.5% foolishly agree. But 49.1% DISAGREE! ? Obama wants to raise tariffs on imported energy sources and 30.1% foolishly agree. But 61.9% DISAGREE! ? Obama opposes safe clean nuclear energy and 12.8% foolishly agree. But 58.6% DISAGREE and say we should produce as much nuclear energy as possible. ? Obama believes that eco-nut environmental initiatives are more important than domestic energy independence and 34% foolishly agree. But 60% DISAGREE! End conclusion – Obama is WRONG on Energy! Tax Policy? Obama wants to increase taxes on investment earnings which will negatively impact investment at a time when America is in desperate need of new investment. 25.6% foolishly agree, but 65.9% DISAGREE! ? Obama wants to increase the “death tax” on income already taxed multiple times and 37% of Americans foolishly agree. But 52.6% DISAGREE! ? Obama plans to raise taxes on the self-employed, which provide 95% of the jobs in America today. 10.5% foolishly agree, but 84.5% DISAGREE! ? Obama plans to raise taxes on all small Sub-S corporations and only 8.7% foolishly agree. But 85.4% DISAGREE! ? Obama believes that a 35% tax rate is not enough for Americans earning more than 1 million a year. 33.2% agree, but 51.7% DISAGREE! ? Obama wants to increase the top 1040 tax rate to 55% and 12.1% agree. But 48.5% DISAGREE and want to see the top tax rate reduced back to 28% like it was under Reagan. ? Obama is proposing over $900 BILLION in new social spending during his first term and 35.8% foolishly agree. But 50.8% DISAGREE! ? Obama lies to the American voter when promising to reduce individual taxes for 95% and increase taxes for only 5%. But only 5.1% are stupid enough to think those new taxes on the “wealthy” won’t be passed on down to consumers, employees and shareholders. 55.5% think those tax increases will be passed onto consumers and 19.9% think the new taxes will result on job layoffs. A full 94.9% DISAGREE with Obama! ? Still 35.7% of Americans believe that Obama’s overall tax plan will help average Americans while 51.8% DISAGREE! End conclusion – Obama is WRONG on Taxes! Voting Rights? Like all Democratic Socialists trying to hijack all future American elections, Obama wants felons, non-US citizens, dead people and duplicate voters to be counted in every national election. 21% stupidly agree, but 70.1% DISAGREE! Second Amendment Rights? Obama wants all US gun manufacturers to be held legally accountable for all crimes committed with a gun. 13.9% stupidly agree, but 76.2% DISAGREE! ? 36 states have concealed carry gun permit laws on the books and Obama wants to eliminate all of them at the federal level. 14.8% foolishly agree, but 77.6% DISAGREE! ? Obama wants new tougher gun control laws, taking guns out of the hands of law abiding citizens and leaving them only in the hands of people who don’t care what the laws say. 35.1% foolishly agree, but 60% DISAGREE! ? Obama favors banning the sale of handguns in America and 36% foolishly agree. But 59% strongly DISAGREE! ? Obama wants to ban the sale of standard hunting rifle ammunition in the US and 9.4% stupidly agree. But 77.1% DISAGREE! ? Obama believes that Americans DO NOT have the right to use deadly force in self-defense, even in the case of violent home invasion. 7.9% stupidly agree, but 87.7% DISAGREE! ? As a state senator in Illinois, Obama favored raising taxes on gun and ammunition sales by 500% in an effort to slow down purchases of both and he wants to do the same nationally. 39.8% foolishly agree, but 54.2% DISAGREE! End conclusion – Obama is DEAD WRONG on the Second Amendment Social Spending? Obama plans to drastically increase the power and budget of the federal government to do more social engineering. 43% foolishly want the same government who has wrecked everything they touch to “do more.” Only 49% are smart enough to DISAGREE! Defense and National Security? Obama wants our law enforcement agencies to wait for a court order before stopping the next 9/11 in the ongoing war on terrorism. 41.9% foolishly agree, but 56.1% DISAGREE! ? Obama wants a criminal court order before federal agents can perform a standard search and seizure of property where people are suspected of terrorist activities. 63.2% agree and only 33.5% DISAGREE! Everyone should keep this in mind the next time our agents are unable to stop the next 9/11. This is what kept the US from stopping the first 9/11. ? Obama wants known terrorist operatives in America to be afforded full unfettered civil rights equal to that of every innocent American citizen. 30.1% foolishly agree, but 64% DISAGREE! ? Obama believes the President should openly negotiate with terrorists and anti-American rogue regimes, such as Iran, without any preconditions. 21% agree, but 62.5% DISAGREE! ? Obama demands an arbitrary troop retreat in Iraq over the next 18 months, no matter the conditions on the ground in Iraq or the consequences left behind. 43.6% agree, but 51.3% DISAGREE and are smart enough to rely upon commanders on the ground to make such vital defense decisions. End conclusion – Obama is WRONG on defense and national security Trade? Obama wants to increase taxes, tariffs and trade restrictions. 34.1% agree and think Obama will improve trade by these means. 49.8% DISAGREE! Health Care? Obama wants the same folks who bankrupted Social Security, Medicare, Medicaid and now our independent banking system, to run the entire health care and health insurance systems. 35.1% are stupid enough to agree, but 59.9% are smart enough to DISAGREE! Social Values? Obama supports abortion even when the abortion fails, leaving a living breathing fully developed infant struggling for its life. 17.7% of Americans agree with Obama, that doctors should not make any attempt to save the survivor of the most brutal abortion efforts. But 67.8% DISAGREE! ? Like China, Obama supports a woman’s right to abort her fetus on the basis of the baby’s gender alone. 12.3% are evil enough to agree. But 82.2% DISAGREE! ? Obama opposes parental rights notification before their child can have an abortion and 19.7% are foolish enough to agree. But 77% DISAGREE! ? Obama says he has no idea when life begins and 7% are foolish enough to agree. But 58.9% DISAGREE, believing that life begins at conception and another 34.1% say that life should be protect at birth at a minimum, no matter what. ? Obama believes that the pursuit of material goods is more important than the teaching of moral values and 6.1% agree. But 88% of Americans DISAGREE! ? Obama says that America is no longer a Judeo-Christian nation. Sadly, 40.3% of Americans say they agree with Obama’s secular socialist American vision today. But 44.4% still DISAGREE! ? Obama believes that abortion should always be legal, no matter the circumstances, even once the baby is born alive. 31% are evil enough to agree with Obama. But 69% DISAGREE! 40% believe it should be ILLEGAL with few exceptions and 10% believe it should be ILLEGAL with NO exceptions. ? Obama supports giving alternative sexual lifestyles equal status with the traditional family unit. 36.3% agree, but 58.3% DISAGREE! ? Obama seeks special rights based upon race, gender, sexual preference and national origin, for taxpayer funded employment. 39.6% agree, but 53.6% DISAGREE! ? Obama has never given much in the way of charitable donations and has never even offered to help his brother living in a hut in Africa. 6.5% see nothing wrong with this in a man calling upon all others to be more charitable. 83.8% of Americans DISAGREE, saying they would never allow their own family members to live in such conditions. End conclusion – Obama is WRONG on Trade, Health and Social Values Justice? Obama says the courts are “too conservative.” 32% agree, but 64% DISAGREE! Crime? Obama thinks it’s okay for convicted criminals to join street gangs and 12.4% agree. But 81.7% DISAGREE! ? Obama supports the socialist push to end secret balloting where labor unions are trying to force their way into companies, making employees have to publicly oppose the unions in front of their co-workers and employers. 15.4% agree, but 78% DISAGREE! End conclusion – Obama is WRONG on Justice, Crime and workers rights. After realizing that Barack Obama stands completely opposed to most Americans on almost every issue under the sun, it is hard for any informed thinking individual to comprehend how in the world this particular candidate is even in the race, let alone running ahead or even tied. If you doubt any information contained in this column, take a few minutes to go take this Obama Test here and learn the real facts for yourself. http://www.barackobamatest.com/ This Is Where The Lying Comes In… Without looking at a detailed list of official Obama positions on the issues, like the list I have provided here, most Americans have NO idea what Barack Hussein Obama actually stands for. He doesn’t tell you, directly. He talks in hopeful sounding platitudes. He sticks to a handful of buzz word talking points and regurgitates them over and over and over again, until they begin to sink into the numb and confused mind of the average American voter. Based upon the list of issues that Omama is on the opposite side of the “fence”. Why do the polls show him ahead! Perhaps the pollsters like the Leftist Media, has an agenda that compels them to state what they hope will happen, and not what is actually happening!? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 1, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: POLLS Opinions Category: PUBLIC OPINION Opinions Category: COMMENTARY. Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.